The present invention relates to a disk drive fastening structure, in particular, to a disk drive having a dovetail seat plate respectively mounted to each of the lateral sides of the disk drive Resilient fastening plate is provided on the dovetail seat plate. The structure provides a quick fastening of disk drive onto the disk drive securing support.
Conventionally, the parts of a personal computer (PC) are mounted within the computer case by many screws with various sizes. However, in view of the requirements for various functions, conventional PC faces a great problem. That is, the extension of memory capacity, the mounting of various parts for the specific function and the subsequent maintenance. In view of the mounting of disk drive, screws and nuts are used as fastening parts. In case maintenance of the PC is required, the screws and nuts have to be disconnected one by one. This is very inconvenient and laborious, and the disconnected screws and nuts may easily be misplaced. This will further deter the subsequent mounting of the disk drive.